


Random Couch Sexy Time

by jadedgemini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armin likes Hetalia for some reason, Jean does not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgemini/pseuds/jadedgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean can get worked up a little to easy by Armin's precious face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Couch Sexy Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyanfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanfire/gifts).



> So this is my first fic that I've published so bear with me. I wrote this because my friend told me to do a JeanXHetalia thing but i didn't feel like writing an actual crossover so this is what came to be.

   Jean Was laying on the couch watching some anime that Armin begged him to watch. "Hetalia is so stupid!" he groaned as he tossed his head back against the arm of the couch. Just then he thought back to that adorable, pleading face the other had given him. He couldn't help but picture Armin making that face as he asked for his cock. Jean could feel his jeans tighten as he cursed the skinny jean fad he had fallen into. He flashed a smile at his crotch before he undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His now exposed member stood twitching in the colder air before he grabbed his length firmly.

   The next episode rolled on as Jean began to pump  _I can totally do this is five minutes_  he thought to himself even though that wasn't what he was getting his rocks off to. Every few slow pumps he would linger at the tip to toy with the sensitive skin. An array of soft moans and words he seems to not realize he is saying  come out of his mouth. "Ay little mama let me whisper in your ear." Armin breathed into Jean's ear from over the back of the couch. This caused Jean to shoot up straight and cover his junk with both of his hands. "Move your hands, I liked the view." Armin said in a deep voice as he grabbed one of Jean's hands and removed it from its position. This action made a glow of red sweep across Jean's cheeks.

   "What the hell Armin!?" Jean exclaimed as he tried to free himself from the others grip but to no avail. He then looked up into the blondes lust darkened eyes. Armin closed the gap between them with a rushed and forced kiss.

   He pulled back and whispered in the taller ones ear. "You do know you moaned my name quite loudly, right?" The blush that had invaded Jean's cheeks had grown even darker from embarrassment and lust. He swallowed hard as Armin jumped over the back of their couch and landed above his legs, straddling them. He slowly crawled up his legs, stopping once he reached his crotch. Armin placed both hands on either side of Jean's chest and pushed him down to his original position. Now back into this position Jean noticed that his roommate was wearing only a pair of boxers with two wings crossing on the side. The one in boxers lowers himself slightly so that Jean's hard-on grazes the front of his boxers where his own member is beginning to swell. A small moan escapes both of their lips as he does so. "J-Jean, I-I want you." The blonde pleaded while looking directly into the others half-lidded eyes.

   Jean blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?" There was a slight tinge of worry in his voice but his fingers were already hooked on the others waist band. Armin responded with an inpatient nod which signaled Jean to pull down his boxers. After some awkward shifting to get them all the way off, Armin's length was standing half-hard above Jean's. Not wanting to wait Jean immediately wrapped his hand around the others member and stroked him to full attention. As he was still pumping his lover Jean was ferociously sucking on his fingers, making sure to heavily coat them in saliva. With that hand now out of his mouth and reached around the smaller man and began to circle his entrance. With one quick hand motion, Jean's finger was now in his lover.

   A small moan emanated from Armin's throat as Jean pumped his finger in and out. Soon another digit was added and he began to scissor them to stretch out the boy. When he thought he could, Jean put a final third finger in and wiggled and scissor them. when he thought he was sufficiently prepared he removed his fingers, to which Armin whimpered at the empty feeling. Jean spat into his hand and slicked up his cock as well as he could before he positioned himself at the other's stretched entrance.

   "You ready?" After a quick nod, Jean pulled him down quickly to sheath himself completely. He waited a moment for his lover to get use to the intrusion and only proceeded when the other wiggled around him. Every time Jean would thrust up Armin would come down to deepen the thrusts. This went on for a while, the only sounds being the tv, moans, and the sound of skin on skin. With one well aimed thrust Jean managed to hit Armin's sweet spot making his head fall back as he cries out in pleasure. Jean, feeling his own release coming on, makes sure he hits that same spot with every thrust and it isn't long before Armin is screaming his name as he releases all over Jean's favorite shirt and his face. A few more thrust and now it's Jean's turn as he bites down hard on his bottom lip and emptying his seed deep within his lover. Once he removed himself Armin fell atop of him and cuddled into his chest,

   "Thank you, Jean."


End file.
